earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Communist Glory
Communist_Glory is a recurring player that is the founder and only member of the Dreadstorm-Communist Terrorist Group. Communist_Glory first logged onto EMC Classic in May, under the alt Hurricane4510. He claimed most open plots in Giluwe and raided the city. Later, after griefing and being toxic on Terra Nova, Communist_Glory was forced to return to EMC Classic on an alternate account- DreadstormYT. In the month of May, Communist_Glory bombed Safari and began a rivalry with MojangCrafter999. In June, Communist_Glory forged an alliance with IanSpace71 and the Ianic Empire, after his storage area in Svitjod was raided. Communist_Glory participated in the Celestian bombing and began his work on draining the English Channel, as well as raiding and demolishing buildings in London and Caen. Communist_Glory formed alliances with New_Goldsboro and Inuvik, despite bombing them behind their back. In July, Communist_Glory established a supply room in a Grahamian outpost near Berlin, that contained tons of xrayed gold and many tools and resources. Communist_Glory's room was referred to by mods as "the most OP room in EMC Classic History". Communist_Glory had many alts due to being banned by mods many times, and eventually had to start using a VPN as he was being ip-banned. In July, Communist_Glory met a new player named Qwyll, and began to raid them. Later, Communist_Glory logged into the server as Cirke1226, who he pretended was the builder of Hokkaido. After gaining the trust of Qwyll, Communist_Glory blamed the bombings on IanSpace71. Communist_Glory unclaimed all of Qwilland's land, and bombed DarthGPS's town, NovayaSiberia. Eventually, Communist_Glory was made mayor of Qwilland after Qwyll quit, and forged an alliance with Jxker. After the Treaty of Mergopolis, Communist_Glory disbanded Qwilland and joined Celestia as a councillor, after gaining the trust of MojangCrafter999. In a few days, Communist_Glory had stolen Celestia's valuables, unclaimed the land, and bombed the city. IanSpace71 stopped Communist_Glory at the last second by killing him, taking all his loot. Communist_Glory at this time also bombed GoldenState after betraying and raiding it. Communist_Glory established a GunPowder room in an Igloolik outpost and a sand mine in Egypt. After kicking all members of Celestia, Communist_Glory gained the trust of Jxker and was made a councillor of Riverdale. From there, he unclaimed the land, bombed the town, and stole the gold. The relationship between Jxker and Communist_Glory was mended as Communist_Glory apologised and returned many valuables to Riverdale. Communist_Glory eventually became a member of name, the nation that Riverdale was in. Communist_Glory developed conflicts with golberg51 and XAnorakX, and bombed both towns as well as Riverdale, claiming it was an accident. In early August, Communist_Glory stated his intention to quit EarthMC Classic. Precise had stolen his gold, and Communist_Glory was becoming bored. Communist_Glory decided to give many of his valuables to Jxker and Riverdale, and emptied out his supply room. Communist_Glory took one inventory-full of valuables such as elytras and god armor, and brought it to his gunpowder supply room in Russia. Communist_Glory destroyed most of the gunpowder using lava buckets, then went on one last ride on his elytra. The next day, due to Communist_Glory's gunpowder and valuables being in wilderness, XAnorakX raided it, making Communist_Glory worthless. Communist_Glory was able to obtain many redstone and lapis blocks, and built RYL Tower in Central Riverdale, with the support of Jxker. Communist_Glory has never returned to the server since then.